Such switch drives are required for example for remote control of coaxial switches. Obviously, it is desired to keep the switching time as short as possible. More important, however, is the fact that the switch rotor precisely reaches its end position in each switching position. In view of the considerably moved masses of the switch rotor as well as of its drive in particular when power switches are concerned, the problem has been encountered to smoothly accelerate and especially to smoothly decelerate the switch rotor upon reaching its end position despite considerable switching speed in order to prevent mechanical damages of the rotary switch and/or its drive as well as bouncing actions. This problem could be solved with a switch drive as mentioned in the introductory part only when the toothed gearing has a high step-down ratio which necessarily results in a low switching speed.